Yume
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Mimpiku ada banyak. Salah satunya adalah kamu.../NaruSaku/Canon-Alternate Reality/Romance/Fluff/Oneshot/MindtoRnr?


_**Yume**_

**Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Romance. Rated T. Canon. Alternate Reality. Fluff.

**Characters: **Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Mimpi…. Instrumen kehidupan yang mengalun indah menemani langkah kakiku. Menapaki hara-hara berliku yang akhirnya masih misteri. Karena tanpa mimpi aku merasa hampa. Seumpama makhluk hidup yang mati rasa. _

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_."

"Hm…?"

"Kau bahagia?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tentu saja aku bahagia."

Siang itu, di atas bukit paling tinggi Konohagakure. Tak jauh dari pusat desa. Hanya saja tempatnya memang cukup terpencil. Tak banyak yang berkunjung. Karena bukit itu adalah tempat rahasia mereka berdua.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Hokage dan kepala tim medis Konohagakure, diam-diam selalu bertemu setiap hari di sini.

Karena tanggung jawab mereka sangatlah besar. Menyebabkan mereka jarang bertemu di sela-sela pekerjaan. Pun jika bertemu itu hanya sebentar. Sekadar menyelesaikan urusan desa yang tak ada habisnya.

Siang itu adalah waktu yang tepat, karena ada waktu istirahat sekitar 30 menit.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto pada kekasihnya itu.

Mereka berbaring bersebelahan. Beralaskan rumput hijau, atapnya adalah pohon rindang. Seperti biasa, mereka selalu ada topik untuk dibicarakan.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping, menatap Naruto yang biru matanya sedang menyambangi langit. "Memangnya aku kelihatan tak bahagia?"

Naruto menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya itu. Safir dan zamrud pun beradu. Lantas senyuman kecil mengembang dari bibir tipisnya. "Tidak juga sih."

"Lalu mengapa menanyakan itu?"

"Apakah kau merasa semua ini sudah cukup?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang tetap dalam posisinya.

Sedangkan Naruto kembali menatap langit. Ekspresinya nyaris seperti Shikamaru.

Ya, akhirnya kedamaian di dunia _shinobi_ pun tercipta juga. Perang itu telah mereka menangkan. Meski beribu jiwa terbuang, beribu liter darah tumpah di sana-sini. Tapi semua bisa menerimanya. Karena mereka mengerti bahwa tak ada yang sia-sia dari setiap pengorbanan itu.

Kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha, dan menjadi Hokage termuda dalam sejarah Konohagakure, akhirnya Naruto bisa mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi itu. Meski dengan segala daya upaya yang bukan main beratnya. Yang jelas ia berhasil. Ia mampu mewujudkannya.

Setelahnya, ia memang berhasil mendapatkan cinta Sakura. Tapi Naruto tak merasa puas. Masih ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Ia coba membagi kegundahannya itu pada Sakura. "Ini sudah masuk tahun kedua setelah perang dunia _shinobi _keempat usai. Sasuke sebentar lagi akan keluar dari penjara," ujarnya datar.

_Namun mimpiku ada di langit. Menjulang tinggi. Sulit digapai dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Karena sayap-sayapku terlanjur patah di perjalanan. Rasa pantang menyerah itu memang tersimpan. Namun sudikah kau membantu mengumpulkannya kembali? Sayap-sayap patahku._

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?" tanya Sakura yang semakin tak mengerti apa yang Naruto bicarakan.

"Kau tak bahagia jika Sasuke keluar dari penjara?" Lekas Naruto bertanya lagi pada gadis berambut pink itu. Suaranya tegas, seperti mengharapkan kejujuran.

Alis Sakura terangkat. Bahagia dan Sasuke. Ia pun mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud. _Jadi dia masih berpikir seperti itu?_ "Tentu saja, Naruto. Kau juga pasti bahagia, kan?"

"Haah, tentu saja, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi kita berbeda persepsi."

Sakura pun duduk dari rebahannya. Tampaknya pembicaraan ini akan menuju ke pembicaraan yang serius. "Apanya yang berbeda?"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping, sehingga ia membelakangi Sakura. "Aku rasa kau juga mengetahuinya, Sasuke nampaknya mencintaimu."

Sakura terhenyak. Sebenarnya ia tak suka topik ini. Terlalu sensitif. Meski ia mengerti Naruto juga manusia biasa. Yang kadang memiliki rasa takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang penting baginya. "Lalu kalau dia mencintaiku memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau dia mencintaimu. Itu berarti kau akan menikah dengannya, karena kau juga **pernah **mencintainya. Bukankah itu mimpimu? Lalu tentunya kau akan merasa bahagia. Bagaimana pun dia adalah cinta pertamamu."

Entah mengapa Sakura malah tertawa mendengar pernyataan Naruto itu. Jujur sekali Hokage satu ini.

"Kok tertawa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah masam.

"Kau terlalu banyak berspekulasi, Naruto. Dan menurutku, kau ini sok tahu," ujar Sakura frontal. Selama menjalin hubungan ini, ternyata Naruto masih belum seratus persen mempercayainya. "Dia memang cinta pertamaku, tapi bukan berarti yang terakhir. Kau masih belum mempercayaiku juga?" tanya Sakura ketus.

Akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk duduk juga. Ia sekarang menghadap ke Sakura. "Dengan semua yang telah terjadi sekarang, kau sudah merasa puas? Jadi kau tak ingin menikah dengan Sasuke?"

"Naruto, tak usah bertele-tele. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Akhirnya Sakura bertanya demikian. Lama-lama ia jengkel juga dengan kecemburuan kekasihnya itu.

Memang tak dipungkiri, lambat laun Sakura pandai membaca pikiran Naruto. Dulu memang tak begitu. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Mereka sudah memiliki ikatan yang kuat untuk saling memahami.

Naruto lantas memakai jubah Hokagenya lagi. Ia sudah bersiap-siap mau pergi dari sana. Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis. Tapi sebelum itu…. "Kurasa kau pun mengetahuinya Sakura-_chan_. Aku memiliki banyak mimpi. Semuanya memang sudah kucapai, meski kulalui dengan jalan panjang yang berliku. Tapi sebenarnya masih ada satu mimpiku yang belum tercapai."

Sakura pun penasaran dibuatnya. "Apa?"

Namun Naruto belum mau menjawab. Ia pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa kau tak merasa udara di sini semakin lama semakin panas, Sakura-_chan_?"

Dahi Sakura mengerut, ia tak mengerti apa yang Naruto rencanakan, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainannya. Ia pun mengangguk pelan.

Naruto lalu mendekatkan dirinya lebih ke depan Sakura, duduk di sana. Mereka kini saling berhadapan. "Kau mau kubuatkan angin?"

"Boleh saja," jawab Sakura tanpa ragu.

Naruto tersenyum. "Baiklah." Ia lalu menaikkan tangan kanannya sehingga berada tepat di tengah-tengah ia dan Sakura. "_Fuuton: Rasengan_," ujarnya sembari berbisik.

Rupanya Naruto membuat _rasengan_ kecil, ditambahi dengan elemen angin. Sakura mulai merasakan sejuk di sekitarnya.

"Supaya lebih indah kau tambahkan jurusmu, Sakura-_chan_," bisik Naruto.

Sakura menatap Hokage termuda itu sebentar. Jurus yang mana, ia mengetahuinya. Karena ia dan Naruto sering memadukan jurus itu bersama-sama. Tujuannya seperti kata Naruto, agar suasananya menjadi lebih indah.

"_Sakura sae no jutsu _(Jurus bunga sakura berguguran)." Kemudian kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura muncul dari telapak tangan kanan Sakura. Warnanya cerah, persis seperti warna rambutnya. Kelopak bunga Sakura itu berputar tak beraturan mengelilingi _rasengan _kecil Naruto.

Mereka dibuat asyik dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Kelopak bunga Sakura berputar menari mengitari _rasengan_. Dua insan yang menciptanya, saling menatap, saling tersenyum lembut. Menikmati angin membelai tubuh mereka, menjadikannya sejuk seperti berada di dataran tinggi.

Tersadar tubuh mereka begitu dekat. Dahi dan hidung nyaris bersentuhan. Ingin menghindar, tapi apa boleh buat, enggan lebih menguasai. Kadung nyaman dengan posisi masing-masing.

_Duhai, Langit. Mimpiku. Bawa saja aku ke sana. Jikalau kau enggan membantuku mengumpulkan sayapku, cukup ulurkan tanganmu saja. Aku masih mengharapkanmu. Aku masih memperjuangkanmu._

Melihat Sakura nampak hanyut akan suasana, Naruto pun membuat inisiatif lain. Ia tambahkan chakra Kyuubi sedikit ke _rasengan_-nya. Menjadikannya berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan, nyaris seperti api. Tapi tak membakar kelopak bunga Sakura itu karena yang dikeluarkan tetaplah hawa dingin.

Naruto pun melepaskan _rasengan_ itu dari tangannya. Ia berputar-putar melayang di udara, tapi masih berada di antara Naruto dan Sakura. Lantas dengan jari telunjuknya, ia membentuk simbol hati di _rasengan_ tersebut. Kemudian…

BLASS!

_Rasengan_ yang diselimuti kelopak bunga Sakura itu akhirnya berubah bentuk menjadi hati. Menimbulkan percikan kecil. Warna jingga dan merah jambu bersatu padu. Menciptakan pesona baru yang lebih cerah dan elegan. Karena keduanya sama-sama terang.

_Mengapa kau begitu mengasakanku, tanyamu… Kujawab, sudah kubilang kau adalah mimpiku. Yang belum kesampaian…_

Senyuman Sakura semakin mengembang ketika melihat keindahan itu.

"Mimpiku itu…yang belum tercapai. Adalah kau…," ujar Naruto perlahan namun jelas terdengar. Tiba-tiba rasengan itu menghilang di tangan Naruto. Sebentar ia mengatupnya kuat-kuat. Kemudian ia membuka tangannya lagi. Tahu-tahu muncul cincin emas bermata batu _scarlet_ dari sana.

Sakura mematung, menatap cincin itu sesaat. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Jadi…

"Maukah kau jadi teman hidup—"

"_Baka_!" belum selesai Naruto bicara, Sakura sudah memeluknya sampai terpelanting ke tanah. Ia berada di atas, sedangkan Naruto di bawah.

"Aduh!" teriak Naruto kesakitan, tapi juga tertawa. Tak percaya reaksi Sakura bakal seperti ini.

"Kau ini. Jika ingin melamarku kau tak perlu membawa-bawa Sasuke!" teriak Sakura sembari menyubit pipi Naruto.

"Hehehe. Aku hanya ingin menjahilimu. Aku percaya kau sepenuhnya kok."

Sakura pun menatap lekat-lekat pemilik mata biru langit itu. Tanpa ragu kemudian ia mencumbu bibir Naruto dengan cepat. "Jadi begitu? Aku ini termasuk mimpimu? Mengapa bisa begitu?"

"_Boku no sekai no subete datta dakara_ (Karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku)," jawab Naruto mantap.

_Karena kau, Langitku. Adalah segalanya bagiku…_

Dan Sakura pun mengerti, ia langsung mengatakan ya tanpa harus berpikir selama berhari-hari.

.

.

_The End_

* * *

**Elven kembali dengan fic lama yang dipublish ulang di akun ini hehe. Fic ini dibuat sekitar tahun 2012 dan mau Elven bikin sekuel di LAFSEvent untuk NaruSaku Day tanggal 3 April lusa. **

**Ditunggu saja yak :D**

**Buat yang mau ikutan meramaikan LAFSEvent, event fanart dan fanfiksi silakan kunjungi profil akun fanfiksi Elven untuk tahu petunjuk teknisnya.**

**Oh ya Elven lagi ngerjain chapter baru Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki. Kapan dipublishnya tunggu aja kejutan dari Elven.**

**Silakan buat yang mau review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
